oddechusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendra
Known by her worshipers as '''The Mistress Arcane', the enchanting goddess Kendra is a being that completely and entirely represents one of two aspects in a perpetually interlocked equilibrium for two different systems. One, being how mortals perceive the world and attain knowledge, and the other being the manner in which mortals attract a mate. While these may seem unrelated, these two systems have more to do with each other than one may think. With all things considered, this makes it more obvious that Kendra is the Goddess of Magic and Beauty, the more illogical variant of both. Kendra is believed to be in every form of magical ritual, as well as the spirit that grants all women their beauty. It is said that the more beautiful a mortal woman is, the more favour the woman naturally has with''' She who granted mortal beauty.' Appearance As enchanting as the concept she holds unshakable dominion over, Kendra is unfathomably beautiful, her beauty capable of attracting even gods to her divine allure, every aspect of her being from her very toes to the colour of her eyes and the tone of her skin being supernaturally perfect, crafted in such a manner that is unlike what any mortal women could ever hope to possibly achieve through evolution and biology. Priding herself in the rosiness of her soft, glowing, unblemished skin, her amazonian physique is only complimented even further by her flowing pearl-white hair that flows over her shoulders with the effortless grace that is so characteristic of her appearance. However, one of her eyes are obscured, concealed by her hair as if beckoning men to remove the hair to observe the stunning magnificence that is her calm, orange perleascent eyes, seemingly gazing past the physical existence and peering directly at the one lucky enough to be looked at's soul. With every curve of her body, each angle, each length, each width, being perfectly symmetrical, slender legs emerge from the goddess' hips, their shape and the satin-smooth, tender skin covering the mass of divine flesh enhancing the beauty of the entire atmosphere around her, with every step she takes magically rejuvenating the ground around her. Passively emitting a royal purple magical aura from her legs to cover the rest of her body, every sway of the hips and each footstep can turn even the most dull of locations to a veritable garden paradise. The goddess does not seem to lack even in the conditions for modern day female attractiveness, with both her breasts and behind being well-developed and attractive enough for any on-looker, whether it be male or female. Often times being strongly sexually desired by her worshipers, her attire tends only to increase this. As for her attire, when she tones down her magical aura, it can be seen that the goddess normally employs a tightly fitting semi-revealing set of armor, her dark violet breastplate with golden trimming protecting and maintaining the perfect balance between protection and to some extent the subtle exposure of the sweetly curved mounds of beautifully formed sensitized flesh that it was meant to cover. The breastplate extends downwards, and while at the front it converges at a point which conceals her navel, at the behind it continues to go down before flowing directly into her leg armor, her knee-guards encapsulating her legs from her knees upward, covering the front and then the sides in a manner similar to that of 15th century European armour, lacking thigh armor (cuishe) however, and having a thin, metallic loin guard, taking the shape of female undergarments, with a transparent purple cloth seemingly attempting to protect her decency. As for everything not yet spoken about, she wears a crown with two devil-esque spikes protruding from the side of her head, and a metallic shape of her seal. She also clads her arm in a similarly coloured gauntlet, with her delicate hands covered in leather gloves of an even deeper tone. For even further overkill, she can activate mystical enchantments on her person/attire to vastly improve her already beyond perfect physical attractiveness, breaking the scale second times over. However, despite the goddess using it once or twice just for fun, there is absolutely no reason to use it, as no-one the godess has ever met and taken an interest in has ever required such ridiculus levels of beauty to get attracted, her natural beauty usually exceeding it all. Despite the seeming inadequate level of protection that Kendra employs with her armour, this is where she comes in as the Arcane Mistress, fortifying and reinfrocing the armour and extending it's effects across her body like a True Enchantment upon attack, and leaving it to be normal during "playtime". In fact, she regularly just wears a revealing dress that exposes her breasts when in her own domain and around her hand-maidens and servants. Personality As beautiful and awe-inspiring as magic may be, the true unrestricted power in the eyes of mortals is extremely seductive, inspiring them to use magic for their own gain and fall further and further into the pits of darker magic. In a sense, Kendra's personality reflects that very seductive tendency of magic, utilizing her unrivaled beauty as the concept's goddess to attract even gods to appease her more carnal, darker, desires. Being surprisingly promiscuous in nature, Kendra finds herself most attracted to men who embody a trait of manliness, or women she believes to be highly in her favour (i.e extremely beautiful), often times taking the form of a mortal woman just to attain some sense of fulfillment, engaging in passionate sexual activities with women lucky enough to be called her hand-maidens for the day. With her divine abilities allowing her to attract and induce lust in anyone, regardless of sexual preference, while she has thought about it, she has not engaged with mortal men, though she will gladly entice and flirt with the champion of a "manly" god. Her general tone of voice is coy and enchanting, urging persons to pursue her without much effort on her part. Having no one consort, the goddess Kendra is known for actively taking the manhood of young champions along with that of gods. Kendra sees herself above most mortals despite perhaps being the one most involved in their daily activities, with magic forming the foundation for what mortals cannot use but yet contributes to their survival, outside of those that actively utilize magic. Being the greatest spirit a magician can invoke, Kendra speaks with a tone of arrogance, a direct result of her position over the particular human. Despite being a goddess who playfully engages in activities with some mortals, her general view is far from believing mortals worthy enough to seewhat she actually looks like, and will often times take the form of a mortal woman during a meeting between gods and godesses in the mortal realm. Mythology Birth Born from the union of Verone, she who embodies the concepts of equllibrium and duality, and Oddechus, Ruler of Four Universes, a being who represent reality and existence, along with a being who represents the duality of an equillibrium, it would only make sense that their offspring would represent the fusion of these two aspects, the duality of reality and existence, and their resulting equillibrium. The universe is completely composed of a system of intricately layered duality and balance between everything in existence and perhaps even nonexistence. From a scientific standpoint, it is stated that: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, while magic is fundamentally based on this very system, having white magic and dark/black magic, elemental countering, etc. Whether it be Darkness and Light, Yin and Yang, Time and Space, or even Omnipotence and Impotence, it is all founded on this concept, with only chaos potentially throwing it off-balance. However, from this very system of duality, two children would be born, representing two ways of perceiving the world, through a scientific perspective, and through a magical perspective. In a similar manner to there being no light without darkness, and no time without space, no justice without crime, there can be no science without magic, or magic without science, as by simply existing, they define each other, fundamentally linked to each other's aspect. Science is a system born directly out of logic, actively utilizing tests to prove the existence of things deemed supernatural, a method of attaining knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe. However, science is not what we speak of today. That is her brother. What Kendra was truly born out of, was magic. The firstborn of this birthing, Kendra was formed directly out of the secondary and irrational existence, the magical. Shaped and molded out of all things supernatural, Kendra became immersed and directly in command of the mystical forces in the universe, their power becoming synonymous with her being.With her birth, the bridge between mortals and the supernatural became broadly opened, becoming the reason for the golden age of mortals channeling magic, becoming witches, magicians and warlocks. As Magic has a goddess, and not a god, magic was easier for females, hence witches became far more common than wizards and warlocks. However, magic was not all she was formed from. While her brother inherited the charm to sway any person he wanted to his way of thinking, becoming it's God, Kendra however, inherited and embodied beauty, becoming it's Goddess. With her unrivaled divine beauty, pacts with the goddess between witches and Kendra were not uncommon, asking for a boon in the form of enhanced beauty as long as they worship her. As a result, Kendra was often considered the source of all mortal beauty, as survival of the fittest would have that these women were consistently picked over their less magical counterparts, the blessed beauty being inherited from generation to generation. Inheriting and surpassing the beauty of her own mother, Verone, who was said to be a goddess beautiful enough that Oddechus himself made her his consort, the goddess who rests on the world. Adulthood Born into the higher realms, Kendra had no childhood, born fully mature and simultaneously infinitely desirable. Her vanity was well placed, as her immense beauty meant that there was no other goddess in the entire realm whose beauty could even compare, a point of anger for some godesses and for others, making her attractive to even them. However, simultaneously, her immense power as the Goddess of all Magic in and out of existence meant that she could not be forced into a marriage to quell the violent fights lesser gods with constantly start each and every time she passed by. For those who worship and prayed to her fully, it is reputed that Kendra either turned them into a woman, enhanced their physical appearance, or granted them wealth. Despite the first boon being controversial, it was a commonly known fact of most magicians and thus, the first boon did not happen as often. Before even pursuing the Scientist of Charm himself, the Enchantress played around with the mortal world, greatly advancing some while holding back the positions of others. Granting favour and charisma to those she feels like, Kendra affected the outcomes of elections, war, sports, fishing, the economy, and even cattle rearing so that she could "bring out the true beauty" in each one of those things. Exploits of Kendra: Goddess of Beauty At this point, Kendra would create a duplicate to maintain her duties as Goddess of Magic and Passion, being worshipped as a godess with several aspects. However, what truly captures the attention of most mortal men is what she accomplished as the Goddess of Beauty.. Exploits of Kendra: Goddess of Magic and Passion Legend has it that every piece of enchanted gear worn by the new pantheon was atleast reviewed by Kendra, the ruler of everything magical. Oftentimes reworking pieces of equipment to be more fashionable and more effective simultaneously, Kendra, along with the deity of fashion, would constantly work together to improve the appearances of most persons. Symbols Items Animals Relationships Worshippers Abilities *'Magical Embodiment: As her primary aspect, Kendra embodies magic in it's entirety, becoming the physicall representation of all forms of magic, having nigh-limitless control over Magic. In her role as the Goddess of Magic, Kendra's magical power is immense, creating, destroying, granting wishes, and generally having the knowledge of all things regarding the mystic and arcane. Due to being Magic, Kendra herself is not subject to the Laws of Magic, allowing her to use magic in places she shouldn't, and be practically impervious to anti-magic abilities, and obviously immune to magic in it's entirety. Worshipped as an extremely powerful deity in this aspect, it can be interpreted that Kendra's more lustful exploits are in fact her form of recreational activity away from such a demanding job. *'Beauty Embodiment: '''Kendra is so unfathomably beautiful that she can cause people around her to develop immense, addictive emotional attachments towards herself, inducing withdrawal symptoms even when taking the form of a mortal by walking past. It is said that the goddess naturally radiates an aura of concentrated attractivness, inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. It is said that she has the ability to make any male, or even female for that matter, who looked at the slightest bit of her body to become infatuated with her, with even the most refined of genttlemen completely losing all sense of control and becoming utter perverts. Capable of switching the sexual orientation of any being from straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, and asexual to her and solely her, Kendra is truly infinitely desirable. The physical representation/personification of beauty, she is infinitely and supremely beautiful, having limitless control over the concept. Her voice is beautiful enough to be compared to a siren, one of the godesses' kin. **'Beauty Inducement: 'Deity of Beauty, Kendra can grant beauty to anyone in her favour, making them inherently more attractive, and even blessing their entire bloodline with this. In fact, her power extends far beyond beauty, altering the qualities o animals and even inanimate objects to become more pleasing aesthetically, and can alter both exterior and interior beauty. **'Ugliness Inducement: 'However, as a deity takes, so can she take away. Kendra can completely (or partially) strip things and persons of their beauty, rendering them from anywhere from an ugly human being to an organic abomination who is perhaps so ugly that any mortal that witness their body dies. However, due to being an existence that is the perfect counterbalance to Ugliness, Kendra is not affected by the curse she places on extremely disfavoured individuals in the least. **'Mesmerizing Presence: 'Kendra's beauty grants her an overwhelmingly hypnotic presence which literally bends the minds of mortals those who gaze upon her true form, and to a much lesser extent gods to her whim. Kendra is said to have a presence so mindblowingly beautiful that is impossible for a mortal to catch the slightest glace of her visage without becoming a slave to the Enchantress' every whim. However, for the sake of mortals, Kendra usually does not come down in her true form, and tends not to utilize this when in the mortal form, letting her natural beauty do the trick. *'Passion Manipulation: 'Kendra can sense and manipulate all forms of passion, derivatives of her seecondary concept, including love, sex, pleasure, desire of mortals, animals,beasts, and evenn gods themselves. Being able to induce, remove, increase and decrease the passion of anything around her, Kendra, with her powers as a goddess can inspire passion for war in mortals to the pleasure of Invictus, remove aforementioned passion completely and turn it into peace, and even change the object of passion from war to advancement. With a mere kiss, Kendra can induce incredible amounts of passion towards herself in an individual, effectively enslaving them. In fact, by removing and altering the levels of passion, Kendra can effectively destroy and create new relationships. **'Lust/Love Manipulation: 'Kendra can control and manipulate all aspects of love of mortals, beasts, creatures and even other deities, by increasing or creating or even decreasing/removing love. In a sense, she can even remove the ability for a person to be loved if someone angers her, which gives her somewhat of a reputation as a goddess who may end relationships on a whim. ***'Lust/Love Inducement: Kendra, goddess of seduction, can induce sexual arousal in anything she wishes, regardless of age, race, sexual orientation, making them instantly lusftul and craving of sexual activity. On the other hand, Kendra can induce love into others, developing a strong infatuation or en intense desire to make a person happy, becoming completely submissive to them. **'Pleasure Manipulation: '''Kendra also holds dominion over this aspect of pleasure, sensing amd manipulating any form of pleasure, whether sexual or non-sexual, of any type of being, even completely robbing those out of her favour from any form of pleasure. **'Sexual Instinct: 'Kendra is naturally considered to at the absolute zenith of sexual beings in both ways natural and supernatural. Kendra has complete mastery over all forms of sexuality, drawing out the sexuality from anyone with just a whisper or a touch, having people instantly unclothe themselves. With just a glance the goddess instantly knows the victims' entire sex life. Using her ability to control pleasure, Kendra can create, induce and even reveal desires that her "playmates" never knew they had. *'Shape-Shifting: 'Kendra holds the ability to change her form into anything she likes, with two things remaining the same despite her many forms, her power, and her beauty. *'Telepathy: '''Kendra can read the minds of others, as the Goddess who oversees emotions like passion. This also allows her o sublty implant suggestions that please her, for example the passion t Other Champion Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Goddesses Category:Second Generation Gods/Goddesses